Luxuria
by Kagamiyo Neko
Summary: Bagaimana jika sebuah dendam terikat dengan cinta yang akan membawa kematian? Shounen Ai, LxRaito, slight BxRaito Collab with Ichiito. HIATUS.


**Luxuria**

**Genre: **Angst & Suspence

**Warning:** Blood, shounen ai, gore and violence

**Rating:** M, karena gore dan blood.

**Pairing:** L Lawliet& Yagami Raito

**Disclaimer: **Siapa aja boleh..*digaplok* bercanda, Tsugumi-sama dan Takeshi-sama

**Summary: **Bagaimana jika sebuah dendam terikat dengan cinta yang akan membawa kematian? Shounen Ai, LxRaito, slight BxRaito Collab with Ichiito.

**Author's Note: **

Neko : Yeeeii kita collab! Gabungin nama yuk! Jadi NeTo! XD

Ichiito : Oh..Kita collab ya? Dan ga terima. Ntar dikira berat bersih! Ogah!

Neko : AAKKH~! You're so meeaann!DX ni kan pik koleb pertama kite~ Klu gt EChi!*toel2 Ichiito*

Ichiito : err.. tambah ogah lagi. Yak, pokoknya kalian pembaca silahkan menikmati dan jangan lupa review! Saya mau kabur dulu! *kabur*

Neko : Fuzakenna. =_= jaa~ yomimasho~

* * *

**Neko Battler and Ichiito**

**(Neto Echi)**

Present

X

X

X

X

X

**Luxuria**

* * *

**~Prolouge**

**_A Murderer, a Student and a Detective_**

**Japan, Kanto. 18 November 2003. 16.45 PM **

"Yo, Yagami-kun!"

Pemuda berambut coklat melirik ke arah samping. Bola mata yang berwarna sama itu bergerak mengikuti gerakan di sebelahnya. Yamamoto, pikirnya.

"Ada apa, Yamamoto-kun?" ujar Raito sambil berjalan lagi. Yamamoto hanya mendengus pelan mendengar balasan sapaan temannya itu.

"Oi, oi, aku kan menyapamu! Apa begitu mengganggumu? Sedang kesal ya? Masalah perempuan lagi? Oh, Yagami-kun yang terkenal dengan kepribadian sempurnanya ini memiliki masalah yang pelik dengan perempuan? Kau bisa jadi musuh perempuan lo, Yagami-kun.." ujar Yamamoto sambil memeluk pundak Yagami dengan satu tangan. Yagami hanya mendelik ke arah pemuda berambut hitam di sampingnya, dengan sebuah tatapan 'jangan sok tahu' yang ditujukan kepada temannya itu.

"Ah! Kau sudah dengar berita pagi ini?" Yamamoto segera merubah topik setelah ia melihat aura gelap temannya itu. Raut wajah Yagami mengendur. Ditekannya pangkal atas hidung pelan-pelan. Mencoba mengurangi putaran yang menyakitkan di kepalanya.

"Sudah. Bertambah satu korban lagi, kan?" Yagami menutup matanya lalu membukanya perlahan, menatap langit yang kemerahan. Merah yang mulai memekat bagaikan darah. Bagaikan langit pun tahu, apa yang sedang terjadi di Jepang ini. Yamamoto menghela nafas.

"Ya. Sejak pertama kali mayat itu ditemukan. Tidak ada jejak ataupun saksi dan tidak ada petunjuk. Hanya ada korban dan senjata yang digunakan. Benar-benar pembunuhan yang rapi" ujar Yamamoto sarkatis. Yagami memutar bola mata coklatnya.

"Bukan hanya pembunuhan. Ini pembunuhan berantai. Membunuh korban pertama lalu mengincar korban selanjutnya dengan cara yang sama mengerikannya. Benar-benar menjijikkan. Mengincar ketegangan dan jatuhnya mental masyarakat. Pembunuh macam apa itu?" sengak Raito kesal.

"Oi.. Pelan-pelan kalau mau berbicara mengenai 'dia'. Bisa-bisa kau yang diincar selanjutnya, Yagami-kun" Yamamoto berbisik ke arah pemuda berambut coklat itu sambil menyikut lengannya.

"Kalaupun aku yang diincarnya, aku tidak takut. Justru bagus, sebab aku ingin melihat wajah busuk pembunuh berantai yang berani-beraninya mencoreng nama kepolisian Jepang" Yagami mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Ah, kau ini. Hei! Rumahmu sudah dekat, kan? Aku mau membeli makanan di supermarket dulu! Buat persiapan nanti malam.." kikik Yamamoto pelan. Yagami mengerutkan alisnya.

"Persiapan untuk belajar ujian? Dasar pemalas. Salah sendiri kau tidak belajar dari kemarin. Kudoakan saja kau biar berhasil, Yamamoto-kun" ejek Yagami.

"Ceh! Kau saja yang terlalu banyak belajar! Lama-lama kepalamu pasti botak! Sudah ya! Sampai besok, Raito-chan!" Yamamoto pun berlari menjauh dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Yagami yang mengumpat-umpatnya karena memanggil nama kecilnya dengan akhiran –chan.

"Hah! Kudoakan kau tidak berhasil, Yamamoto _baka_!" tukas Raito sambil membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya lalu masuk ke dalam kediaman rumahnya, kediaman Yagami.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yagami Raito, di kejauhan 100 meter tepatnya di gedung usang, sebuah binokular hitam mengawasi kediaman keluarganya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam bagaikan gagak menyeringai puas menatap kediaman itu. Dilemparkannya botol kaca selai stoberi yang ada di tangannya ke arah tembok. Membuat berbagai pecahan kecil kaca yang bertebaran di dekat tembok itu.

Seringai di wajahnya tidak terlepas sedikit pun. Tak lama kemudian, ia tertawa kencang. Tawa seorang maniak. Ia menatap lagi kediaman Yagami yang berdiri kokoh. Diarahkan tangannya ke kediaman itu lalu ia lebarkan tangannya. Seolah-olah ia menggapai rumah itu dengan mudahnya. Ia menyeringai puas. Dengan cepat, ia mengepalkan tangannya lagi.

"Kau akan kudapatkan, kucing manis.." ujarnya dengan seringai gilanya.

* * *

**Inggris, Wammy House. 18 November 2003. 07.56 AM. **

"Ryuuzaki.."

"Ya, Watari?" Pemuda berambut hitam bagaikan gagak menoleh ke arah pria yang sudah melewati kepala tujuh di belakangnya. Menatap pria tua dengan senyum ramah di mulutnya.

"Apakah kau mau strawberry cake?" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan sepiring strawberry cake di tangannya. Mata hitam kelam pria berambut gagak itu pun membesar. Didekatinya pria yang dipanggil Watari itu dengan pelan.

"Mau" ucapnya sambil menganguk. Watari tersenyum melihat kelakuan pemuda itu. Ia menaruh piring ke tangan -yang sudah siap menerima strawberry cake- pemuda itu. Dengan angukan singkat, pemuda itu langsung melahap kue stoberi dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah laptop di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kabar 'dia'?" tanya Watari sambil mengambil kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Pemuda itu melirik Watari sebentar, lalu berbalik ke arah laptopnya lagi.

"Makin buruk. Satu mayat lagi ditemukan di dekat pembuangan sampah daerah Kanto" jawabnya dengan nada datar. Watari menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Tak di Los Angeles, tak di Jepang. Sebetulnya ia mau sampai kapan mempermainkanmu, Ryuuzaki?" Watari kembali memungut kertas coklat yang ada di bawah meja laptop. Dirapikannya kertas-kertas yang sudah terkumpul sebagian di tangannya, lalu ia tempatkan di meja kosong.

"Sampai ia menemukanku mati dengan cara yang tidak terhormat" Watari memandang tak percaya pemuda yang masih memainkan jarinya di atas keyboard laptop.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu meninggal, Ryuuzaki" Ryuuzaki mendengus pelan. Ditutupnya laptop yang ia gunakan dan ia berbalik menghadap Watari yang juga memandangnya.

"Sampaikan pada Near, Mello, dan Matt, 'Saya akan pergi ke Jepang untuk menangkap pelaku pembunuhan berantai Kanto. Jangan ikut campur dan jangan mengikuti kasus ini. Ini perintah'. Lalu, tolong siapkan pesawat jet, Watari. Saya akan berangkat sekarang juga" Ryuuzaki melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Baik, Ryuuzaki" Watari pun berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia menaikkan alisnya.

"Padahal tadi sudah kututup. Kenapa sekarang pintunya terbuka?" gumamnya heran. Melupakan hal itu, ia langsung melebarkan pintu itu dan bergegas ke arah garasi. Ryuuzaki berbalik lagi ke arah laptopnya. Dibukanya lagi laptop itu dan ia mengetik password. Layar pun berubah, menampilkan sebuah data berisikan biodata dan keterangan keluarga anggota kepolisian Jepang.

"Tak kusangka, inilah arena bertarung kita kali ini" Ryuuzaki menatap satu persatu data itu dan menurunkan scroll secara perlahan. Sampai ia mendapatkan satu nama yang menarik perhatiannya.

'Yagami Raito'

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum penuh makna. Ia menutup matanya lalu secara perlahan membuka mata hitamnya lagi.

"Siapa yang akan menang kali ini? Saya tak sabar menunggu hasilnya, B" ucapnya sambil menyentuhkan jarinya ke monitor laptopnya. Bagaikan ia dapat menyentuh pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

* * *

**Japan, Kanto. 18 November 2003. 20.34 PM**

"Onii-chan! Makan malam!" teriak seorang gadis dari bawah tangga.

"Iya, sebentar!" jawab pemuda berambut coklat. Ia segera mematikan komputernya lalu beranjak ke arah pintu kamarnya.

Ia menuruni tangga sambil mengusap-usap pundaknya yang terasa agak pegal. Sesampainya di lantai paling bawah, ia pun langsung menemui ibu dan adik perempuannya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Dilihatnya menu makan malam yang disiapkan untuk empat orang.

"Otou-san pulang, okaa-san?" tanya pemuda itu. Wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil okaa-san itu menganguk senang sambil tersenyum.

"Iya! Tadi ia menelpon kalau ia pulang ke rumah hari ini! Kita harus menyambutnya!" Pemuda itu ikut tersenyum dan mengambil keranjang buah-buahan yang ada di atas meja dekat televisi. Ia menaruh beberapa buah-buahan di piring dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan. Adik perempuannya tersenyum melihat kakaknya.

"Akhirnya, otou-san bisa makan bersama kita, onii-chan" ujarnya senang. Pemuda itu menghela nafas lalu mengacak-acak rambut adiknya.

"Ayo, siapkan lagi makanannya!" Ia pun bersikap seakan akan tidak peduli terhadap adiknya yang sedang berteriak 'jangan acak-acak rambutku!' kepadanya.

Ting! Tong!

"Otou-san!" Gadis itu segera berlari ke arah pintu rumahnya. Pemuda itu juga mengikutinya dari belakang. Dilihatnya pria bertubuh tegap sedang mengelus kepala adiknya.

"Selamat datang, otou-san.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Pria itu mendongak mendapati anak laki-lakinya berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku pulang, Raito"

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah kalian, Raito? Sayu?"

Sayu tersedak mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba ayahnya itu. Raito hanya melirik adik perempuannya yang sedang memukul-mukulkan dadanya, berusaha untuk melancarkan sashimi yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya. Ia mendengus kecil melihat kelakuan bodoh adik satu-satunya itu.

"Seperti biasa. Tak ada yang istimewa.." jawab Raito sambil mengulurkan segelas air putih ke adiknya. Sayu langsung menerimanya tanpa basa-basi lalu meminumnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang setelah ia dapat bernafas lagi.

"Sayu? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sachiko, ibu Raito dan Sayu, lembut. Sayu mengangukkan kepalanya, tanda ia baik-baik saja.

"Sayu, bagaimana denganmu? Tadi sudah ayah tanya, kan?" Lagi-lagi, Sayu tersedak, kali ini dengan air liurnya sendiri. Raito mengulurkan gelas air putih itu dan diterima Sayu lagi. Adik yang bodoh, pikir Raito.

"Ahaha.. Otou-san tajam sekali ya! Eum.. baik-baik saja kok! Sama seperti onii-chan! Nee, onii-chan?" Sayu menyikut lengan Raito dengan keras. Raito mendelik tajam.

"Terserah apa katamu.." ucap Raito tak peduli. Sayu –lagi-lagi- menyikut keras lengan kakaknya.

"Sayu, kau tak boleh begitu. Kau sudah SMP. Belajarlah dari kakakmu. Jangan hanya bermain saja." Soichirou memandang putrinya dengan tegas. Sayu pun menunduk memperhatikan sashimi-nya yang belum habis.

" Baik.." ucap Sayu sendu. Raito menghela nafas melihat adiknya yang seperti depresi itu. Dialihkannya pembicaraan keluarga itu.

"Nee, Otou-san. Bagaimana dengan kasus pembunuhan berantai Kanto? Ada petunjuk selain mayat dan alat pembunuh?" tanya Raito. Soichirou memandang putranya kaget. Tak disangka, putranya akan menanyakan masalah yang rahasia itu tiba-tiba. Ia menghela nafas dan menekan-nekan pangkal tulang hidungnya.

"Raito! Kita sedang makan malam! Jangan bicara-" Soichiro tersenyum kepada istrinya yang menyela pertanyaan Raito itu. Sachiko memandang bingung suaminya.

"Tak apa, Sachiko. Saat makan malam ini, memang aku ingin bercerita kepada Raito. Tenanglah, pembunuh itu tidak akan datang kalau kita hanya bercerita tentang kasusnya saja.." Sachiko membuka mulutnya tetapi segera membungkamnya lagi saat ia melirik putranya dan suaminya yang penuh keyakinan dan kepastian. Buah yang jatuh memang tak akan jauh dari pohonnya. Soichiro memandang putranya lagi.

"Tak ada yang ditemukan. Seperti biasa, hanya pisau dan mayat yang penuh dengan tikaman, tusukan ataupun bagian-bagian tubuh yang hilang. Setelah diidentifikasi, tempat ditemukan, status, pekerjaan, nama, ataupun keluarga tidak ada yang sama. Karena itu, masih diragukan apakah ini kasus pembunuhan berantai atau tidak" jelas Soichirou. Raito menaruh jemarinya di dagunya. Tenang dan berpikir.

"Mungkin golongan darah ataupun kenalan?"

"Tidak. Golongan darah mereka berbeda. Mereka juga tak ada hubungan sama sekali. Semuanya berbeda. Kondisi mayat pun berbeda. Hanya saja, mayat-mayat itu ada keanehan" ujar Soichiro sambil meneguk kopi buatan istrinya. Sachiko pun berdiri untuk mengambil piring-piring kotor dan menyuruh Sayu untuk membantunya.

"Keanehan?" Raito memandang ayahnya. Soichiro menganguk pelan.

"Semua mayatnya seperti dibunuh di tempat lain dan baru dibawa ke tempat ditemukannya. Kondisi mayatnya pun terbilang sengaja, sampai-sampai keadaan mayat yang ditemukan sudah agak membusuk" Soichiro menelungkupkan tangannya. Terdengar Sachiko yang menyuruh Sayu untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan tak mendengarkan pembicaraan itu lagi.

"Busuk? Bukankah dipastikan mayat-mayat itu baru dibunuh hanya beberapa jam saja? Atau ada mayat yang ditenggelamkan ke air?" terka Raito. Soichiro mengiyakan pernyataan anaknya itu.

"Satu mayat ditenggelamkan di laut. Satu mayat lagi ditemukan dengan kondisi agak terbakar di bagian tangan dan kakinya.. Semua kondisi mereka sangat menyakitkan" ujar Soichirou sambil menekan-nekan pangkal tulang hidungnya lagi.

"Motif apa di balik pembunuhan ini? Sampai tak meninggalkan sidik jari sedikitpun. Profesional, huh?" Raito menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi. Soichirou hanya menaikkan pundaknya.

"Sangat kemungkinan ini pembunuh yang profesional. Ada teman ayah yang dulunya pernah bekerja di kantor kepolisian Los Angeles mengatakan,'Pembunuhan ini hampir sama dengan pembunuhan berantai di Los Angeles, tetapi lebih sadis'" Mata Raito melebar.

"Lalu, menurut kabar, pembunuh di Los Angeles itu kabur dari tahanannya beberapa bulan lalu dan sedang dilakukan pencarian" Soichiro mengambil nafas perlahan. Seakan-akan nafasnya tercekat menceritakan hal ini.

"La..lalu? Sudah tertangkap?" tanya Raito ragu.

"Belum. Statusnya sekarang sebagai 'buronan yang paling dicari' dan seluruh kepolisian di dunia diminta kerjasama dari kepolisian pusat Los Angeles untuk mencarinya" Soichiro membetulkan kacamatanya yang turun.

"Nama kasus yang dulu ditangani di Los Angeles itu..apa?"

"_The Los Angeles BB Case.._"Soichirou memandang putranya tegas.

"_BB case_..?" Raito menundukkan kepalanya. Berpikir apakah ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Itu adalah nama pembunuhnya. Sebuah inisial nama. Kalau tidak salah, namanya _Beyond Birthday_.." Raito tersenyum.

"Beyond Birthday, ya?"

"Raito.." Soichiro melihat putranya. Wajah yang tampan dengan muka yang sangat serius dan yakin. Wajah yang tak mencerminkan keraguan.

"Otou-san. Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada otou-san, aku berjanji, aku akan membunuh BB dengan tanganku sendiri. Akan kupastikan itu.." ujar Raito sambil berdiri lalu berbalik ke kamarnya.

"Raito!" teriak Soichirou. Raito berhenti di depan pintu ruang keluarga. Ia melirik ayahnya yang sekarang memandangnya dengan raut sedih.

"Jangan berbuat gegabah. Nyawamu juga terancam. Ayah tak mau kalau kau sampai terluka, Raito. Ingat itu baik-baik.." Raito membuka mulutnya berniat untuk melawan ayahnya. Tetapi ia tutup kembali dan membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Baik, komandan.." ujar Raito sambil menutup pintunya.

Soichirou meletakkan kepalanya di atas lengannya yang terlungkup. Ia begitu lelah dengan kasus ini. Terlebih lagi, putra kebanggaannya seperti tertarik dan ingin memecahkannya sendiri kasus yang sulit ini. Mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin anak berumur 17 tahun sepertinya dapat mengalahkan seorang pembunuh profesional yang sudah terlatih untuk membunuh orang mau maupun lawannya?

Salahkah ia mengenalkan kasus ini? Walaupun tak ia beritahu, anak laki-laki sematawayangnya itu pasti akan mencarinya sendiri. Sebagai kepala keluarga dan komandan kepolisian apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Anata.."

Sontak Soichirou terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia menatap istri yang begitu dicintainya di sebelahnya. Istri yang selalu ada di sisinya di saat suka ataupun duka. Dihelakan lagi nafasnya perlahan. Ia sudah cukup tua untuk memikirkan kasus berat seperti ini. Tetapi kewajiban dan tugaslah yang mengharuskannya berbuat seperti ini.

"Sachiko.. aku takut kalau nanti terjadi apa-apa pada Raito ataupun Sayu. Aku pasti tak akan sanggup kalau harus melihat mayat anakku sendiri, Raito dan Sayu, berada di depanku dan mereka sudah tak berna-"

"Sudahlah. Tenang, anata..Raito pasti akan baik-baik saja. Begitu juga Sayu. Mereka akan selamat selama dalam perlindunganmu dan Tuhan.." Sachiko memeluk suaminya dengan hangat. Menenangkan suaminya yang mulai gemetar menahan tangis. Selama ia hidup dengan Soichirou hanya dua kali saja ia melihat suaminya menangis.

"Mungkin, aku akan lebih tak terima lagi kalau kau yang meninggal. Lagipula, mengapa kasus ini harus di Jepang?" Soichirou menutup matanya. Sachiko tersenyum pahit mendengarnya.

"Tenanglah. Pasti semua masalah akan ada jalan keluarnya. Kita hanya dapat berusaha dan berdoa. Serahkanlah semuanya pada yang Maha Kuasa.." Sachiko pun berdoa di dalam hati. Berharap tidak akan terjadi hal buruk pada keluarganya. Berharap semua ini hanyalah cobaan sementara. Berharap agar keluarganya kembali seperti semula.

Tapi, semua itu hanyalah harapan belaka..

* * *

**Japan, Chiba Prefecture, Narita Airport. 19 November 2003. 10.03 AM. **

"Ya, kami sudah sampai. Kalian tidak boleh ke sini sebelum mendapat ijin Ryuuzaki. Tidak, tidak. Saya pun tidak akan mengijinkan kalian. Sudah. Saya akan mengantarkan Ryuuzaki ke hotel. Jangan membuat Roger kesal. Sampai jumpa" Pria berambut putih itu memandang pemuda yang sedang menjilat lolipopnya di sofa ruang tunggu VVIP, tepatnya ruangan yang mereka gunakan sekarang.

"Ryuuzaki, maaf menunggu. Mello ribut untuk meminta datang ke sini" keluh pria itu sambil membetulkan topinya yang terasa tidak nyaman di kepalanya. Pemuda yang mengenakan kaos putih dan jeans biru itu memakan sisa lolipop dan memandang pria itu.

"Tak apa-apa. Kapan kita berangkat ke hotel? Saya mulai tidak nyaman di ruang yang kurang keamanannya ini.." ujar pemuda itu sambil memainkan batang lolipop di tangannya.

"Sebentar lagi mobil limousine akan menjemput kita. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, Ryuuzaki.." Pria itu tersenyum. Pemuda itu mulai mengigiti batang lolipop.

"Baik.." jawabnya malas-malasan. Ditutupnya kedua bola mata hitam itu.

_BB.._

_Beyond Birthday._

_Kemana pun kau pergi, kau pasti akan kutemukan. Kau tak akan lepas dari rantai putih yang dinamakan 'keadilan'. Kau selama ini hanya terkungkung dalam 'kegelapan' dan 'takdir'. Kau yang selalu memikirkan 'dosa' dan 'dendam'. Mulai sekarang kau akan merasakan 'keadilan' abadi yang akan kuperlihatkan kepadamu. _

'_Keadilan' yang abadi.._

Dibukanya lagi bola mata hitam itu sambil tersenyum.

_yaitu 'Neraka'._

* * *

Neko: Yaaii~! Prolouge selese! Yattaa! *nari2 kemenangan*

Ichiito: Akhirnya. Dan kapan romancenya muncul! Kan bagian angst dan romance gw yang ngurus! Mana!mana! *getok Neko*

Neko: Attaaw! Chap selanjutnye ada kok! Sno lu yang ngurus! Ane mau ngopi mbil; nonton mas Lulu dlu! Wkakakaka *dtendang*

Ichiito: Baiklah! Mohon review, flame, ataupun apalah itu! Dan nantikan chap selanjutnya! XD

Neko: Ngemeng2 tadi mas2 yang di ataaass ntu ada yg nyebut 'kucing manis' ya? NTU KAN YANG DIMAKSUD SAYA! X3 *meluk2 mas2 ntu*

Ichiito: GA MUNGKIN. Sno lanjutin chap atu! Jangan meluk2 suami gw!

Neko: Najong lu! Dimutilasi aja lu! *kabur*

Ichiito: Waaatttdepaakk!! Gw mutilasi lu, senpaaaii! *ngejar Neko*

Raito: *mandang author2 nista* Review please?

**Catatan kaki:**

Okaa-san:Ibu

Otou-san: Ayah

Onii-chan: Kakak laki-laki

Anata: Sayang. Dalam bahasa Inggris, My dear.


End file.
